The chemical synthesis and biological evaluation of "transition-state analog" inhibitors for several group-transfer enzymes are being investigated. These compounds, all designed on the basis of detailed mechanistic studies of relevant enzymes, are to be used as biochemical and pharmacological probes, and have potential use in chemotherapy of various disease states.